Expecting
by babygaaralover
Summary: I started this in the Durarara kink meme and decided to post it here as well. Shizuo/Kadota/Izaya Kadota get pregnant thank to Shinra, and his home made medicines. But... who is The father?
1. Chapter 1

Man had his head been hurting a lot lately. No thanks to two certain otaku's, Erica and Walker. Mainly Erica… "Nene Dotachin!"

"Don't call me that!" Kadota grumbled rubbing his temples as another migraine started.

"Do you think that Shizuo and Izaya have been secretly meeting at love hotels lately? A fellow fan of mine say's that she saw Shizuo and Izaya heading into a love hotel separately. First it was Izaya then ten minutes later it was Shizuo! Nyhaaaa! This is so exciting!"

Kadota just sighed as he rubbed his temples more; he needed to go see Shinra about this. "Togusa, mind taking me to a friends place?"

Tougusa put down his Ruri Magazine and nodded as he started up the van. Kadota sighed as he leaned back in his seat. Trying to tune out Erica's rantings and Walker's comments. _'I really need to get away from these two'_ he jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. _'That bastard changed my text tone on purpose, he knows it tickles.'_ Kadota flipped his phone up and read his text:

_Dotachin we are meeting here tonight! Why don't you wear something sexy? A thong would nice, or maybe you could where that present I gave last week. See you later._

_Izaya_

Kadota glared at the text, there was no way he was going to where that thing. Kadota looked up as the van came to a stop in front of Shinra's apartment complex. He hopped out of the van, and came to the driver's side. "You can go head and leave me here I'll be fine."

"You sure man?" Togusa asked

"Yeah I'll be fine!" Kadota waved as they drove off

"Nene Yumachin… you think Dotachin is meeting someone?" Erica bounced around

"Who could Kadota-san possibly be meeting with?"

"That's what I want to know!" Erica squealed

"Hey! That's only that doctors place idiots!" Togusa yelled

"Oh pooh" Erica pouted; now knowing Kadota didn't have a secret lover.

Kadota knocked on Shinra's door and was greeted by said doctor. "Kadota-san come in… need a patch up?" Shinra stepped a side for his high school friend to come through.

"Actually I was wondering if you had anything to help with these headaches I have been having. Or tell me what a good brand of aspirin would be." Kadota sat down on the couch.

"Hhmm… headaches huh?" Shinra tapped his chin. "Would it be stress related?"

"More like irritating related" Kadota sighed "those two have been going on none stop on topics for two weeks straight."

"Ah, I see…" Shinra tapped his chin again then snapped his fingers "I have just the thing, be right back." Shinra went towards the back to his office and opened a box. "This would be a good chance to test this out." He held up the bottle, and made his way back to the living room and handed the bottle to Kadota.

"What are these?" Kadota looked at the bottle

"It's a guaranteed good brand of painkillers!" Shinra smiled. Kadota knew that smile.

"You made these didn't you?"

"Now Kadota-san I know my home made products haven't been well… successful."

"Yeah… like that lotion you had me try in our second year of high school."

"Ah yes, but thing of this way you don't have any unnecessary body hair."

"Yeah… not mention my slightly sensitive skin now."

"That's besides the point Kadota-san these have been tested thoroughly, and are guaranteed to work without side effects. Please trust me on this and if anything goes wrong, or you're more ticklish than you are know."

"Thanks to that lotion."

"Please just report to me." Shinra sighed

"Fine… can I have some water please?" Kadota sighed in defeat, his head really hurt.

Shinra handed him a glass of water "Just two pills every six hours or later."

"Gotcha" Kadota popped two of the purple pills in his mouth, and drank some water. "Thanks Shinra… I better get going." Kadota made his way towards the door.

"Remember Kadota-san; let me know immediately if anything strange happens."

"Oh I will, maybe with a punch or two." Kadota shut the door behind him as he left.

"Please tell me nothing is going to happen… I don't want to be killed." Shinra pleaded with any god that would listen to his plea.

Kadota was making his way to a certain destination it was currently 8:30 pm. As he stopped in front of a hotel called Luvly Red. Honestly why pick this place, he walked inside.

Erica and Walker poked there heads out from a newspaper they were hiding behind. "Why is Dotachin here? Oh well this proves that Izaya and Shizuo have been meeting each other at love hotels cause here comes Shizuo." Erica squealed as said blonde walked through the hotel doors. Twenty minutes earlier Erica and Walker had caught Izaya walking in the hotel and decided to stake it out.

"I can't believe they actually have this kind of relation ship?"

"This is just great… but still why is Dotachin here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo made his way towards the elevator after he got the room number from the desk. He spotted Kadota waiting for the elevator, and smirked as he started to sneak up on him. "Ka-do-ta!" Shizuo hugged Kadota from behind kissing his cheek.

"Shizuo… you just get here?"

"Yup" Shizuo settled his chin on Kadota's shoulder. Soon a ding was herd indicating that the elevator was here. They both got on and Kadota hit the 5th floor button. Shizuo cornered him in the elevator and started kiss the brunette's neck.

"Shizu… Izaya will"…

"He get can jealous and fuss all he wants." Shizuo grunted, he slightly un-zipped Kadota's jacket. Just enough to snake his hand in to tickle one of Kadota's nipples.

"Gyah! Shizu…. Stop!" Kadota giggled

"If you kiss me I will…" Shizuo grinned, as his other hand snuck in to torment the other nipple.

Kadota started to laugh "O.K…. O.K! ha-ha I –ha don't know why, but won't I be kissing you anyway."

"Hhhmmm… yeah but I want to have the kiss for the night." Shizuo kissed Kadota sensually as they had a little make out session in the elevator. The elevator dinged again, letting them know it was time to get off. Shizuo led the way to room 535. He took out the key the receptionist gave him and unlocked the door. "Oi! Flea we're here!"

"Honestly Shizuo do want the whole floor to know of your arrival?" Izaya sneered

"Come on you two we just got here." Kadota scolded as he closed the door. Izaya greeted him with a kiss.

"Ne Dotachin why didn't you do what I suggested." He unzipped Kadota's jacket and stopped as he noticed a mark. "Is that a love bite already, Shizu-chan you just couldn't wait for me."

"Jealous flea"… Shizuo took a sip of some beer.

Kadota made his way over to the bed as Shizuo handed him a beer. "Honestly you are like an animal." Izaya huffed as he sat down on the opposite side picking up his beer off the night stand.

After a few beers and some talking, Shizuo was already having a buzz. "Shizuo slow down, that's your fifth beer." Kadota snatched it from him. Only to have Shizuo topple on top of him trying to get it back.

"Come on Kadota let me finish it." Shizuo almost had it until Izaya grabbed it.

"I agree Shizu-chan you've had enough."

Kadota sighed as Shizuo just laid on top of him. He could feel his buzz starting to come on, but why so soon he only had three beers. That was soon forgotten as Shizuo caressed skin, and sucked his neck. Why did his body feel hotter than usual? Izaya smashed his lips against his he could still taste the alcohol on Izaya's tongue. Shizuo started to kiss and suck down his chest, and started to suck on a nipple. Kadota groaned as he and Izaya's lips parted to pull of his tank top. This was how nights like these began. Drinking then sex… of course he and Shizuo didn't need to drink when it was just them, but it helps Shizuo to tolerate Izaya's presence.

Kadota gasped as Shizuo rubbed his erection, and brought him up for a kiss. Izaya placed himself behind Kadota and started to scissor his nipples. While kissing the back of the brunette's neck. Kadota started to unbutton Shizuo shirt and helped him out of it. While Izaya had long devoided himself of his shirt and pants. Kadota could feel Izaya's erection rubbing against his butt. Shizuo got off the bed along with Kadota as they both stripped the rest of the way down. Before Kadota could get to his boxers; Izaya pulled him back onto the bed. "Dotachin mind giving me head first?" Izaya whisper in the brunette's ear. Kadota nodded as he helped the informant out of his boxers. Kadota gingerly licked at the tip of Izaya's erection.

"Dotachin don't tease me." Kadota only chuckled as he then started to lick up and down Izaya's shaft.

Shizuo watch as Izaya started to pant, and gripped Kadota's hair as he start suck on Izaya. Shizuo some how always managed to think of erotic idea's when he's drunk. He coaxed Kadota to lift his ass higher and spread his legs so Shizuo could wiggle underneath him. Kadota stopped a moment to see what Shizuo was up to. The blonde pulled down his boxers and held Kadota's hips in place as he started suck on his erection. Izaya pouted as he brought Kadota's head back up. "Don't forget about me Dotachin."

Kadota continued to suck on Izaya's erection, while Shizuo sucked on his. Kadota moaned sending pleasurable vibrations through Izaya's body. Who arched his back, as Kadota groaned around his cock. Shizuo had stopped and wiggled from underneath Kadota, only to suck on his fingers and wet them with saliva. Kadota gasped as he felt a finger enter him. "Shiz—ahn slow down." Kadota panted as Shizuo inserted another finger.

"But you look so dahm sexy like this." Shizuo pulled his fingers out as Izaya flipped himself and Kadota over. Izaya kissed at Kadota's neck, and pinched his nipples as he ground their cocks together. "I agree Shizu-chan…hah… Dotachin is very sexy like this.

Dahm these two… Kadota gasped as Shizuo stuck three fingers in this time. He also started to prep Izaya... "Aahhn Shizu… chan…ah… no fair" Izaya moaned as Shizuo thrusted his fingers in and out of both them.

Kadota felt hot… hotter than usual, he arched his back as Shizuo fingers found his sweet spot. Why does it feel so hot?

"Ne Dotachin you smell really good for some reason… its kind of making me dizzy."

"Me too… its really strange." Shizuo kissed his thighs

After this every thing suddenly just became a haze, for all three of them.

The next morning Izaya woke up with a groan, as he went to the mini fridge for a bottle of water. "Last night was interesting; it felt more intoxicating than usual."

"Talking to yourself flea." Shizuo caught the water bottle that was thrown at him.  
"Just contemplating something Shizu-chan."

Shizuo grunted and turned around and sent butterfly kisses down Kadota's back. Kadota groaned as he woke, he felt sick. Usually his hangovers aren't this bad; he felt his stomach churning as he sat up. He could feel a headache starting. "Izaya toss me my pants please." He groaned as he massaged his temples. Izaya tossed his pants to him, he immediately fished for the medicine.

"What are those?" Shizuo cuddled up beside him

"Aspirin Shinra gave me, can I have some?" Kadota gestured for the water bottle. Shizuo handed it to him but before Kadota could drink it. He felt that all knowing sensation in his stomach, and ran to the bathroom.

"Kadota!" Shizuo ran after him with Izaya walking calmly behind. Kadota bent over the toilet, this was really unusual, he never threw up after drinking. He wiped his mouth, he felt horrible now. "Kadota… you O.K.?" Shizuo rubbed his back; he got his answer when Kadota threw up again.

"This is strange, it's not like Dotachin to get this sick after sex. What did you do Shizu-chan?"

"This is no time for that flea… Kadota I think we better go to Shinra."


	3. Chapter 3

They quickly got dressed and left the hotel, only to be greeted by a squealing Erica. "I knew it!" She bounced happily, "I knew you to love each other… but why are you two with Dotachin."

"We'll explain later… is Togusa around with the van." Izaya asked calmly

"Yeah, he's right around the corner…" Walker answered with concern as he looked a Kadota. "Kadota-san are you alright?"

"We better hurry." Shizuo picked Kadota up bridal style and ran towards the van with everyone else on his heels. "Oi!"

Togusa looked up from his cell to see Shizuo running towards him with Kadota in his arms. "What's wrong?" Togusa panicked. He got his answer when Shizuo came to halt to put his friend down, so he could run to a trash can. "Is he alright?" Togusa got out of the van.

"We need to get to Shinra's and fast."

"Wait Shizuo… Izaya what happened last night." Erica was really worried now.

"I promise to explain in detail later, but right now we better get going." Izaya grinned as he opened the van doors. Everyone hopped in the van. Togusa put the pedal to the metal, but slowed down on the count of saving himself from having a mess to clean up later.

Shinra ran to the door at the sound of someone pounding it… "Shizuo are trying break down my door.

"I would have if you answered any later." Shizuo was soon pushed to the side and Shinra was run over as Kadota ran to the bathroom. "Ka-Kadota-san… is he." Shinra turned to Shizuo only to cower in fear. Both Shizuo and Izaya were sending him death glares as Izaya held up an all too familiar bottle.

"Oh Shinra… start explaining."

Celty comforted Kadota in the bathroom, while Shinra explained. "So let me get this straight…" Shizuo had Shinra in the air by his coat collar. "You used Kadota as a guinea pig again!"

"Now...now Shizuo… the first time was my fathers fault."

"Yeah but this time it's yours" Shizuo shook the poor doctor. "Now fix it!" Shizuo threw Shinra into a dinning chair.

"Believe me Shizuo I will I just need to run some test… now about last night after he took the first two pills, did anything happen. That I need to make note of." Shinra quickly went into doctor mode with a pen and pad ready.

"Yeah you guys did anything interesting happen last night." Erica was wiggling with excitement.

"Well, as promised, I will be happy to explain." Izaya smiled crossing his legs.

"Hmpf… I going on the balcony to smoke" Shizuo needed something to calm him down.

"Anyway… last night we met up ay Luvly Red and had a few drinks. Then we kind of had a few rounds of sex."

"Sex… you mean not just you and Shizuo, but Dotachin too." Erica stared like a dear in the headlights as Izaya nodded. Walker opened his eyes in shock, Togusa fell over, Shinra jotted down as if it was nothing new and Shizuo lit his second cigarette for the day. "You're kidding right? Why would Dotachin keep this from me?"

"Because he knows how you can get Erika-san." Izaya smiled

"Was there anything unusual about anything?"

"Well… there was an intoxication scent coming from Dotachin. It made me even hornier." Izaya licked his lips remembering the sensations.

"A smell? Hhhmmm… Ah Kadota-san do you feel better now?" Shinra watched as Kadota and Celty came to join them.

"A little better" Kadota sat down… "So… should I punch you know or later."

[I should punch you know! What did you do?] Celty typed furiously

"Haha… later please… and Celty that's mean, but don't worry I am going to take a few tests to figure this out. So if you would follow me to the back." Shinra led the way as Kadota followed behind him.

Moments passed and Kadota came walking back out, with his jacket and cap in hand. Shizuo came inside off the balcony. "Well… what's up?"

"Don't know yet, he said give him some time to get the results." Kadota sighed. But was soon grabbed and pushed onto the sofa by an angry otaku girl.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" Erica shouted

"About what? What are you talking about?" Kadota looked confused, but had an idea of what was wrong.

"I'm Talking about you and these two" she pointed at Izaya and Shizuo. "Why didn't you tell me you were having a three-way… this is awesome. You're in the middle right Dotachin, or maybe you're the very bottom." Erica suddenly went into yaoi fan mode.

Kadota sighed as he turned to Izaya "see why I couldn't tell her."

"I know, but I think it's kind of interesting… so my dear Erica-chan. Will you be making a Doujinshi based on our little secret?" Izaya grinned

"Are you kidding this is inspiration gold! I'm going to start up a fan club about this 'Shidotzaya' I think is good, or should it just be Shizuo/Dotachin/Izaya. I just don't know… then there is the possibility of Izadota and Shizdota." Erica was passing with excitement.

Kadota just sighed as he leaned back on the couch. Shizuo came up beside him and sat down. "You O.K.?"

"Yeah… I don't think I have anything left in my stomach." Kadota chuckled.

Shizuo smiled, he was really worried there. He was going to kill Shinra if anything bad happened.

Four hours had passed and Shinra finally emerged from his studies. He looked like as white as a sheet. Celty came up to him [Well… What is it? Is Kadota going to be O.K.?] Shinra was mumbling something that could not be heard. Celty slapped and shook him [Answer me!]

"It's impossible… just impossible..."

[What's impossible?]

Shinra looked to Kadota "It's impossible right… you're a male… yet you…you're…."

"Oi! Shinra what the hell is wrong." Shizuo grabbed him by is lab coat and shook him

[Shizuo calm down… Shinra just what is it?]

Shinra pried Shizuo's hands from his coat and walked over to Kadota "Kadota-san you're… you're… pregnant"

This put everyone in a state of shock, it was some bad joke right. Kadota stared at Shinra for a moment and then Shinra was knocked to the floor. Everyone stared at the scene; Kadota punched Shinra just as promised then sat back down. "This is worse than being very ticklish you know." Kadota sighed, but soon held his ears at the squealing otaku girl.

"Dotachin congratulations this is awesome!" she bounced around

Shinra got up and rubbed his cheek, "how is this awesome?" he yelled. This is scientifically impossible… unheard of… undis-cov-er-d…!"

Shinra snapped out of his state of shock and sat down, because he just realized this could be a great scientific discovery. If all goes well, and his test subject doesn't object. He smiled at Kadota, who look at him suspiciously. "Kadota-san would you mind having this child for scientific purposes?"

"Do you want me to punch you, besides is there really anyway to stop this?"

"No none in the least…" Shinra smiled

"Then there is no choice… is there." Kadota sighed how was he going to explain this to his boss.

"This is so exciting… but there is a main question here." Erica pointed out as everyone turned to her. "Who is the father?"

Everyone turned their attention to Izaya and Shizuo. "Well thanks to that intoxicating smell I really don't remember our arrangements last night… Shizu-chan."

"I really don't remember anything after that smell either." Shizuo as usual so blunt.

"Honestly you always behave like an animal of hormonal instinct… but at any rate." Izaya came over to Kadota and took his hand. "I will be honored if you bore my child Dotachin." Izaya was soon grabbed by his coat collar coming face to face with an angry Shizuo. He seemed to be more pissed off than usual.

"Oi… what makes you think you're the father all of a sudden."

"Well Shizu-chan… if I remember correctly I was on top of him last."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything you weren't penetrating… so that still means it could be mine."

"Come now Shizuo we don't need a mini you running around."

"And we don't need another flea, causing trouble." Izaya had his switch blade out ready Shizuo had his fist raised. Until Kadota got between them.

"Knock it off; it's bad enough this is happening… I don't need you two fighting over being the father… it just makes it more akward."

"But more exciting… we won't now till the baby is born." Erica squealed

Kadota sighed; he turned around at a tap to his shoulder to see Celty fidgeting embarrassed about something. [May I please be the god mother?]

Kadota blinked in surprise, then smiled "Sure… just make sure you handle him." He

pointed to Shinra

[Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't mess this up.]

"Celty that's mean… but I better get prepared, I will need to get a ultrasound, so we can see the fetus as it develops." Shinra thought for a moment… "It's strange though for women signs of pregnancy show up usually in a week or two… but…"

"I'm not a woman… and plus this was done buy your product." Kadota crossed his arms.

"True… and the mix of alcohol may have accelerated the star up process of the pregnancy. Thus somehow creating a temporary womb and the strange scent was you giving off female pheromones. But otherwise I am sure everything else should take the usual time."

"Which is nine months right?"

"Correct Kadota-san… in nine months you will be giving birth to a healthy baby boy, or girl. Of course I will be monitoring everything and giving the delivery." Shinra got a pad out, "we'll probably meet here in about a month, once a month for at least the first six to seven months. Then after that I will have to meet with you more. So for now just take it easy rest and try to eat something."

"I also need to look through my books… I think I have a few on pregnancies. I really didn't expect it to happen so soon." Kadota sighed "I never thought of it happening this way though." He put a hand to his stomach. "Maybe this won't be so bad…"

"Yumachin… Togusa let's get Kadota home." Erica patted the two boys on the shoulder who have been staring at their friend's stomach this whole time. Kadota gave them a reassuring smile, and they both sighed. To tell the truth they were also a little excited about the whole situation.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kadota opened the door he sighed as everyone followed in behind him. Everyone else flowed into the living room while Kadota went into his room to search for the books.

"This is so exciting… to think Dotachin is going to have a baby!" Erika squealed

"I wonder what the baby will be a boy or a girl?" Walker put his hand to his chin.

"This is all just crazy… I'm used to it by now but this is just too much." Togusa had his head in is hands.

Shizuo let out another puff of smoke, 'thank god that stupid flea had to go.' To tell the truth Shizuo was kind of nervous. What if it was Izaya's kid, what will he do? But then what if it was his kid? Some shit was going on right now. But right now he had to think about Kadota, mainly how was this going to affect him.

"Dotachin you found your books." Erika watch as Kadota sat himself on the floor

"Dotachin you should be more careful, what about the baby." Erica panicked.

"I'm fine; the baby shouldn't be even a cell by now." Kadota opened the book to the first chapter; the book he was currently looking at gave him the month to month schedule of what should be happening. "Let's see right now, well within the month the baby should be developing into a single celled organism. He or she should be only 1/8 of an inch long."  
"Whoa… that's really small." Erica looked at the picture. "Dotachin you're supposed to have dizzy spells too."

"Yeah I know I had one while I was looking for these." Kadota looked through his other books. Hopefully he wouldn't have too many fainting spells. Going to the bathroom shouldn't be a problem. "He or she won't start really developing till next month."

"Then after that, we get to see Doachin's stomach get bigger." Erika squealed "I think you would adorable with a baby bump Dotachin."

"I think I have bigger shirts in my closet." Kadota contemplated, "I may have to buy more pants though."

"It looks like in month four; we should be able to feel the baby's movements." Walker looked over Erica's shoulder.

"I think it's just me… Ah thank you Shizuo." Kadota took the bottle of water from the blonde who sat down behind him. Shizuo read over Kadota's shoulder, and then whispered something his ear. Kadota nearly chocked as he blushes, "How am I suppose to know, I'm a guy!"

"Nee what did Shizu-chan ask about Dotachin?" Erica kind of had a clue.

Kadota blushed, "I-If…my breast would get tender."

"Nee… I was wondering that too, right Walker."

Walker nodded in agreement, "Yes and also will Kadota-san breasts leak milk?"

"Ooohhh that's right."

"You idiots! We don't know for sure if that will happen." Togusa yelled, just really wanting stop the conversation from continuing.

"Come on Toga-kun, aren't you the least bit curious, about Dotachin's chest."

"NO I AM NOT!" Togusa yelled, with a blushing face. To tell the truth he was also wondering about that, but he wouldn't admit it to those two.

"Well it doesn't matter, we won't really know until time goes by." Kadota closed his book and leaned back on Shizuo's chest. He sighed, "I know one thing I am feeling really tired." He closed his eyes.

Shizuo looked at the book, "it does say you would feel that way, just don't have any fainting spells while I am not around."

"Why?"

"Because who will catch you and the baby." Shizuo kissed the top of Kadota's head.

"Baka…" Kadota blushed.

"Come on boys lets leave so Dotachin can get some rest" Erica stood up and stretched. "Dotachin do you mind, if I borrow this one?"

"No, I don't mind." Kadota sighed as he closed his eyes.

Walker, Erica and Togusa left Shizuo and the mommy to be alone. Erica smiled, at the two as she left. As they hopped in the van, she squealed, which freaked out the other two.

"Erica what's wrong?" Walker looked back at the otaku girl.

"I have been holding that in since Izaya told me they had a threesome! I just can't believe it, I should have known three months ago when I saw those hickies on Dotachin's neck." She squealed again, "did you see how cute those two looked together. NYAAAAHHH! This is all so exciting, I don't care who the father is. I just won't to see Dotachin's baby belly!" The two sighed as they turned around; Walker was in the front passenger seat. Togusa quickly drove off so he could get rid of them both. "OOHH! I need to get started on planning the baby shower!" She squealed again." Togusa quickly put the pedal to the medal. Really he needed to go look for a car seat.

Back with Shizuo and Kadota, Shizuo laid Kadota down on his bed. So he would be more comfortable. He quickly went and retrieved the books and returned, and laid beside him. "If this is going to happen I better read up on things." He just wanted to be prepared, he already new to watch out for mood swings. Cause if any one could knock him out it would be Kadota. Shizuo opened up the week by week book; he figured that would break it down a little better for him. Kadota turned over and snuggled up to him sighing in his sleep. Shizuo smile and kissed the brunettes forehead, and started studying. May be this won't be so bad, if there were moments like this.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month and Shinra was excited as he opened the door to greet is test subject. Well he meant mother to be, as he welcomed Kadota and Shizuo in. "My Shizuo do you plan on being at every appointment?"

"Of course I do."

"You wouldn't really have to worry Shizu-chan I would be here too." Izaya had arrived 5 minutes earlier.

"Shut up flea!" Shizuo snapped

"Now… now you guys calm down, I don't want any of my new equipment destroyed." Shinra scolded as he led Kadota to the back. "I just got that ultrasound, but I still need to set it up. So if you two don't mind, actually sitting here quietly." Shinra walked off with Kadota in tow.

Shizuo sat down on the sofa, while Izaya took the desk chair. "Hmm…. Shizu-chan… you know…"

"Just shut it flea…. I'm not in the mood." Shizuo pulled out one of the books Kadota had bought on baby care from his bag.

"Never mind it seems my question has been answered… and here I thought I could tease you about it." Izaya sighed, "But it seems you are taking this very seriously."

"Of course I am…" Shizuo huffed "It could be mine."

"Yes…you could be the father." Izaya pulled a magazine out called 'Baby and Me' "but know you are not the only one taking this seriously."

Shizuo glanced at Izaya, then went back to his own book, the two staid silent as they waited.

Kadota was stripping from the waist up, as Shinra retrieved his stethoscope. "So what symptoms have you been having?"

"Dizzy spells here and there, nausea definitely and I have been more tired than usual."

Shinra nodded as he jotted everything down, "What about your chest, have your nipples been sensitive at all?"

Kadota blushed at the question as he remembered last Sunday with Shizuo. "Yeah, they have."

"I see… what about going to the restroom."

"It's been pretty normal." Kadota sat on the table, as Shinra came up to him to listen to his heart beat.

"Well it seems you are having all the necessary symptoms, and you are doing O.K. at work right."

"Yeah, my co-workers are keeping a good eye out for me, to tell truth when I told them how. They seemed to understand."

"So you will be getting maternity leave."

"Yup" Kadota re-dressed him self after the regular check up.

"Well we won't be able to see anything until next month. By then the ultrasound will be up and running and the baby will be more visible by then too."

"Hey… for delivery… it will be sea section right?"

"Yes of course, not unless something changes." Shinra put his pen to his lips

"Don't joke about stuff like that."

"Well others wise, you check out O.K., your blood pressures normal. No weight gain… yet and you have been eating well."

"Yeah I've been able to keep almost everything down."

"Good, well that's it I will see you next month, and we will look at the baby next month too. Alright let's go see if my living room is still intact." Shinra sighed as he got up, and walked behind Kadota. They stopped and stared at Izaya and Shizuo. Who were to busy reading there baby material to notice them.

"Hey guys, everything's normal." Kadota got the two's attention.

Shizuo quickly sat up to put the book away… "You sure everything checks out O.K. Shinra?"

"Yes Shizuo… I was really surprised that Kadota would be experiencing chest sensitivity."

"Dotachin your nipples have been sensitive? May be I should have come over to play last night." Izaya grinned as he groped Kadota's pecs.

"And just what do you mean by play…"

"Why Dotachin of course I mean that." Izaya's hands roamed down to squeeze at the brunette's ass.

"Back off flea… right now Kadota needs to eat something." Shizuo slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Kadota you haven't eaten yet today?" Shinra looked concerned

"Well I felt a little nauseated this morning when I woke up so, I thought I should wait."

"I see… well make sure you eat plenty of food, your eating for two." Shinra smiled

"Yeah… don't remind me." The three headed out the door, leaving the doctor's apartment.

"Well know that this is over with there is something I would like to discuss with you Shizu-chan. Doing it over lunch sounds good."

"Just what do we need to talk about Izaya-kun?" Shizuo sneered

"Why Dotachin and the baby of course… now where shall we eat?"

"Russian sushi sounds fine for some reason I have a craving for sushi, I wonder if Simon has pickles and mayonnaise." Kadota put a finger to his lips in thought.

Both Izaya and Shizuo stopped and stared at Kadota as he walked forward a few steps. Kadota noticed and turned around to the so called fathers of his child. "I guess my strange cravings are starting to kick in." He smiled; Shizuo and Izaya continued to stare. Because Kadota was definitely glowing right now. They smiled and caught up with the mother of their child.

On their way there they met up with Erica, Walker, and Togusa. Then in the restaurant Mikado, Kida and Anri were there. So Simon put everyone in a private meeting room to eat together.

"Nene Kida –kun Dotachin's pregnant!"

"No way congrats Kadota! So who is the lucky mother, is she hot? Kida beamed.

"Now Kida-kun this when things get complicated, you see." Izaya laced his finger together.

"What do you mean by that Izaya?" Kida glared at the informant

"Well, when you say lucky mother that would be Kadota. Also if you thought Kadota was the father then you are wrong there too. The father is either myself or Shizu-chan over there." Izaya smiled that all knowing smile

"You're kidding right that's impossible… Kadota is the guy he is only suppose to…"

"That is correct but you never know what will happen when you use Kishitani products." Izaya still smiled.

"You mean… Shinra-san right." Anri spoke softly.

"Yes… Shinra… thanks to his headache medicine and the mix of alcohol. Dotachin was giving off female pheromones."

"But that doesn't exactly explain how Dotachin is actually pregnant… and by one of you." Mikado was curios now.

"Ah well you see we have been having a few rendezvous nights just the three of us so…" Izaya trailed off.

"They were having a threesome Kida-kun…. I am so excited about this." Erica squealed… she has been doing that a lot lately.

"So let me get this straight… thanks to some strange medicine made by your crazy doctor friend. Kadota is now pregnant and either you or Shizuo is the father." Kida held his forehead.

"Yes that is pretty much the just of it." Izaya smiled while sipping some tea.

Kida turned to Kadota, who was sharing a baby book with Shizuo and pointing at something in the book. "Ka-kadota-san."

Said male looked at the young boy. Kida's head titled down, "all of this is alright with you right? Having this baby and all… right?" Kida looked up at his older brother figure in worry. While Mikado and Anri shared the same expression.

"Its fine… besides there is really no way to stop this so… might as well go along with it." Kadota smiled

Kida sighed then looked to his friends, "Well in that case… we volunteer to be babysitters. Also… I don't mind being called Kindani-chan or Kida-ni." The young blonde smiled, so is it a boy or a girl?"

"We won't know until the month five check up. But we should be able to see him or her by next month." Shizuo answered.

Everyone stared at Shizuo in shock; Erika clapped her hands "Alright Shizuo you have been studying."

Shizuo blushed at the compliment, "Well yeah… I mean"

"Of course Shizu-chan isn't the only one studying… but lets save all questions for later. There is an even bigger topic that needs to be discussed." Izaya cleared his throat. "We need to discuss where the baby is going to sleep."

"Well I have an extra room that I use as storage in my apartment." Kadota suggested "You know that one room that is at the end of the hallway."

"That's right, your apartment is a four bedroom now, you remodeled it after you moved in. but where are we going to put the stuff you store in there Dotachin?"

"Well, each apartment has its own storage space, so I actually have two since I combined the two apartments, so I still have somewhere to store my stuff." Kadota shrugged.

"See flea it's not like we haven't been thinking about it." Shizuo glared

"I'm just saying Shizu-chan that we need to make sure that the baby is comfortable, and has a place to sleep." Izaya glared back

"Izaya… Shizuo no fighting now! Kadota does not need extra stress." Simon came in with a cart full of everyone's orders. "Now calm down and eat… eat..." Simon placed a few more plates in front of Kadota.

"Simon isn't this a bit much?"

"Kadota you need to eat plenty for you and baby, chef made special sushi for you with plenty of rice. Help make baby strong… Kadota turn this way facing me." Simon smiled wide as usual.

"Um… O.K." Kadota turned to face Simon, who placed his hands under Kadota's jacket on top of his belly. Simon closed his eyes as he seemed to be concentrating on something. Everyone watched in anticipation, as Simon smiled and opened his eyes.

"Baby will be a strong and healthy one." Simon smiled as he left the group to eat.

Everyone brought there attention back to the three plates and big bowl of rice that was set in front of Kadota. Kadota picked up one of the sushi piece and tasted it. "Hhmm… it's really good." Kadota ate another piece.

"Kadota what does it taste like?" Walker asked

"Like what I was craving earlier." Shizuo and Izaya both choked on their food.

"Pickles and mayonnaise." They said in unison.

"Yep, but this also has honey which gives it a sweet taste, I like it. I'll order me some for delivery next time." Kadota smiled as he ate another.

Izaya chuckled, "my…my Dotachin you are really cute like this." Kadota glared at being called cute, while Shizuo just smiled.

Kida stared as everyone else talked amongst themselves, for some reason the way Shizuo was smiling. He hoped that the baby was Shizuo's.


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuo was staring at the ultra sound picture that Shinra had given them two weeks ago. The baby looked like an alien you see in movies. Currently he and Kadota were on the couch in Kadota's apartment. Kadota was sound asleep, on top of him. Shizuo laid the photo back on the table. When the door bell rang, Kadota groaned as he sat up. "Hold it I'll answer it, you go back to sleep." Shizuo kissed the brunettes for head, and went towards the door.

"Oh Shizu-chan you're here…." Izaya sighed as he was greeted by the blonde man

"Like I want to see you either Izaya-kun." Shizuo snorted as Izaya strode past him.

"So how is or lovely wife… is he taking a nap." Izaya slipped his shoes off.

"Yeah… he's been asleep since I got here." Shizuo walked back in the living room with Izaya skipping behind him. "Here…" He passed Izaya the picture of the baby.

Izaya looked at it grinned "my how small it is, its' strange."

"What is?" Shizuo sat down in front of the couch.

"Well, the theory of man, and the creation of life scientifically." Izaya sat down in the chair. "To think we look like aliens ourselves, when we are created. How do we not know that the generations of man started with a meteor hitting the earth. With an alien race living on it and they chose this planet as their new home. Did we really evolve from monkeys, or are we from a higher genetic race?"

"Who knows science suggest that they are always right, but in some cases they are wrong, like now." Shizuo looked at Kadota. "They say only women have the requirements to reproduce."

"Yes, if they new about this than their would be uproar… and they would probably confiscate everything. Shinra's product, all of his data and probably even Dotachin and the baby."

"Over my dead body, if Shinra leaks this to any one… I'm gonna…."

"Calm down Shizu-chan… I have already advised Shinra to be careful with his research." Izaya smiled

Shizuo twitched at that smile… Izaya definitely threatened Shinra with something. Kadota groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Well hello my sleeping beauty." Izaya smiled as Kadota turned to see who else, besides Shizuo, was in the room.

"Izaya when did you get here… did you see the picture?" Kadota yawned

"Yes… and I hope he or she makes cute faces like you do." Izaya walked over and sat behind Kadota on the couch.

"I'm not cute…"

"Hhhmm I think you are…" Izaya licked the shell of the brunette's ear.

"Oi! Quit!" Kadota blushed. He would have scooted up if Shizuo wasn't in front of him between his legs.

"Don't be shy Dotachin…"

Kadota would have responded, if Shizuo wasn't kissing him at the moment. Izaya opted for letting his hands roam underneath Kadota's shirt. Kadota grunted and broke the kiss as Izaya pinched his nipples.

"Stop! Not there…" Kadota whimpered, his nipples were still sensitive.

"Poor Dotachin… are they still fragile." Izaya kissed his neck. Shizuo moved Izaya's hand from the left nipple and licked and sucked on it gently. Izaya opted to move to the front and suck on the other." You might as well practice this more Dotachin… who knows you may have to breast feed."

"Hah… like…th-ha-at… would happen… aahnnn…" Kadota shivered as he felt someone's hand got underneath his boxers. Caressing his member lightly. "Wait you two… at least… hah… on the bed." Kadota was soon lifted off the couch and carried to his bedroom.

"I'm pitching tonight Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked

Shizuo snorted as he stripped from the waste up. As Izaya stripped down to his boxers and Kadota just tossed his t-shirt. Shizuo placed himself towards the head of the bed resting his back on the headboard. Watching as Izaya kissed Kadota passionately, while grinding his growing bulge against the others. Kadota groaned at the pleasurable friction Izaya was creating, and arched his back as hand slithered under his shorts. Kadota gasped as he felt something hot against his shorts, as Izaya sucked on his erection through the fabric. Izaya hummed a tune as he used his teeth to pull down Dotachin's shorts. "Already leaking pre-cum are we Dotachin, your shorts are wet." Izaya kissed the head of Kadota's member, before licking and sucking on it.

Kadota curled his toes and ran his finger through Izaya hair as the informant devoured him. Izaya bobbed his head up and down as he held Kadota's thighs firmly. "Iz-ah-ya" Kadota came in Izaya's mouth arching his back. Izaya sucked Kadota dry and started to suck on his own fingers. Kadota rolled over and stared at Shizuo. Shizuo was slowly rubbing his erection as watched the two. Kadota crawled towards him moving the blondes hand out the way, so he could gingerly lick it. Kadota gasped as he felt Izaya's fingers penetrate his entrance.

Kadota tried his best to focus on continuing with giving Shizuo a blow job, but as usual Izaya and Shizuo keep throwing him off. While Izaya stretched his hole and pumped his member. Shizuo was teasing his nipples, which made Kadota nearly keel over with pleasure. Shizuo groaned as Kadota sucked and moaned around his shaft. Sending pleasurable vibrations through his body. Kadota bobbed his head up and down, and grazed his teeth along to the tip. He groaned as Izaya entered him slowly.

"Dotachin… you're so tight." Izaya panted as he kissed Kadota's back.

Shizuo had a hand entangled in the brunette's hair as he deep throated him. Izaya started to set a rhythm causing Kadota to nearly gag with each thrust. Izaya pulled out to flip Kadota over, and began his rhythm again, picking up the pace. Shizuo leaned over to kiss Kadota while he continued where he left off.

"Dotachin… clamping… me to tight… I'm gonna…" Izaya moaned as he came inside Kadota. Kadota and Shizuo moaned in each others mouths as the both came. Kadota breathed heavily as him and Shizuo broke their kiss. Izaya kiss the brunettes chest leaving a hickie by his navel. Izaya pulled out and laid beside Kadota. "It's good to pitch once in a while" Izaya sighed in the after glow.

"Don't get cocky Izaya-kun." Shizuo laid next to Kadota the opposite way. The three of them stayed silent like that for moment. Until Izaya's phone rang.

"Well it seems my next client is ready." Izaya sat up and dressed himself. Shizuo sat up too and zipped himself back up.

"Honestly flea don't you take a day off… it's Sunday for crying out loud."

"Well unlike you Shizuo my job has some odd hours." Izaya pulled his shirt over his head.

"Come on you two don't start arguing over nothing." Kadota pulled on a new pair of shorts and plopped back down on the bed. Izaya placed himself in between his legs, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kiss Kadota's belly.

"You be good in there while I'm gone." Izaya got up and kissed Kadota good bye and was out the bedroom door. Soon they heard the front door open and close.

Shizuo grunted as he crossed his arms. "So he actually does of a heart."

"Shizuo…"

"What I'm just saying… I mean this is the first time I've seen this side of him." Shizuo plopped back down on the bed.

"This is true… it's almost kind of cute." Kadota chuckled as he got up to pull his shirt on. He climbed in the bed; it was time for another nap. Shziuo slowly got up and tip toed out the room shutting the door quietly.

"Well better go to the store and get some food, he'll be hungry when wakes up." Shizuo look at the ultra sound picture again. "Grow up healthy little guy… or gal… hm this will be kind of hard if you were girl so…." Shizuo clapped his hands together… "Please be a boy… please be a boy… please be a boy." He chanted his prayer in hopes that it would be a boy, and be his child.

* * *

BGL: Since you have reached the end of this chapter I give cookies for giving this story your time. Please review!

Erika: I can't wait for Dotachin's baby belly!

BGL: Me Neither!


End file.
